


Empty Apartment

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Birth, Boyfriends, Comfort, Harringrove, Hurt, Love, M/M, Minor Jim "Chief" Hopper, Minor Joyce Byers, Mpreg, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Harrington-Hargrove Child, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, fluffy cuteness, parents!harringrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy are about to become parents at the tender ages of 17 and 18. Although this was very unexpected to both of them, it's become a struggle for Steve to fully accept that he was about to have a baby, instead of making a life for himself. However, if it wasn't for his boyfriend to always tell him how it is, he'd probably be lost.One-Shot inspired by the song Empty Apartment from the band Yellowcard.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 40





	Empty Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, should I do a special one-shot with Joe and Dacre instead of having it be Billy and Steve?? I kinda really want to so let me know!!!

One Tuesday afternoon found Steve and Billy on their way to another baby appointment. They were accompanied by Steve’s mother, who he asked to come along since she’s been such an angel for her son during his pregnancy. 

This pregnancy definitely wasn’t planned as both boys had just graduated high school and well this gave them a quicker start to their life than they had hoped. But, neither of them regret it because if this was their only chance to ever have a biological child, they mine as well accept it rather than give the baby up for adoption. 

Steve wasn’t so sure about going through with the pregnancy at first, considering how bad his morning sickness was. He couldn’t hardly get out of bed and would throw up even just a sip of water, it was horrible during the first trimester. However, Steve was lucky because he had his mother helping him as well as his saint of a boyfriend, Billy. 

Billy Hargrove has been known as the school badass and well he’s just a straight up asshole, it’s just who he is. But Billy changes whenever he’s around Steve or talking about Steve. He loves him with his whole heart and has told Steve a countless amount of times how much he loves their unborn child already. He was somewhat excited when he first found out Steve was pregnant. Of course they were both shocked since it was very unexpected news, but not once has Billy pressured Steve into anything. He’d just let Steve do as pleased and supported his decisions. 

Now, at four and a half months pregnant, Steve’s starting to let the feeling sink in that he’s practically halfway through his pregnancy already. It’s scary to think that by this time next year, he and Billy will share DNA with a little human. That feeling has found a permanent spot in Steve’s mind ever since they heard the baby’s heartbeat for the first time. Even though he still had like four more months to go, time seemed to be flying by more than he’d like. 

The couple sat in the back of Steve’s mother’s SUV with their fingers laced together over the middle seat, staring lovingly at each other. Steve had his other hand pressed to the small bump that finally decided to pop one day. Billy woke up beside his boyfriend in bed and saw probably the second most beautiful thing in the world, first being Steve, but that bump that held their tiny baby inside. Billy couldn’t help himself and would touch it all the time, he knew Steve didn’t mind since it was him but if it was other people then they’d need Steve’s permission to feel his growing belly. 

Anyway, now at the doctor’s office, a nurse takes Steve’s weight, blood pressure, and measures his belly then his OB comes in to carry on with the appointment. She asked him some questions before getting started but they were both so eager to see if their baby was a boy or girl, Steve just wanted her to hurry up so they could see their little one. 

“Alright Steve, lay back for me just like that. Pull your pants down just a bit and lift your shirt just above your belly, for me. Perfect.” Doctor Sawyer had dimmed the lights in the room and turned on the ultrasound machine as well as the tv above them on the other wall so they’d be able to see more. 

Steve had one arm bent behind his head while the other lay at his side, holding onto Billy’s hand. 

Doctor Sawyer gave a slight warning about the gel being cold as she squeezes it onto his skin, then grabs the transducer off the small latch. She spreads the gel out a bit then stops around the left underside of Steve’s belly. 

Steve’s smile broadens as does Billy’s when the image of their baby popped up in front of them. They share a sweet look amongst each other then focus their attention back to the screen. 

“Baby’s looking great.” She says and continues to move the transducer around Steve’s bump, getting better images of the baby. “See here’s their spine and their arms and legs are more developed which is excellent. I’m not worried about their growth because they are right on track so that’s a good sign.” 

She goes on telling and showing them some other things about their baby’s development then got to what they’ve been waiting for. 

“So, you boys would like to find out the sex today right?” She asks. 

“Yes.” Steve answers and Billy nods at him. 

“Alright well let’s see if this baby will cooperate with us today.” She moves the transducer some more and finds a position the baby is in for them to be able to tell. “Well boys it looks like you’re having a little girl. Congratulations.” 

Steve exhales into a smile as tears well in his eyes and Billy’s smile grows wider across his face. Billy bends down and kisses Steve while Steve’s mother squeals from the news and hugs both boys congratulating them as well. 

Steve looks back up at the screen and wipes his tears. He was so happy that he’s having a baby girl. For some reason, he’s always pictured himself having a daughter, and now with Billy by his side, this just makes everything even more real and well a tad overwhelming. 

Doctor Sawyer prints them some sonograms to take home then they leave the doctor’s office. Steve’s mom takes them out to lunch they head back home afterwards, enjoying a much needed nap. 

**-Several Weeks Later-**

Steve was now six months along and has never looked better, well to Billy at least. He didn’t see what his boyfriend saw. Steve just thought he looked like a giant cow who just sweat all the time, when in reality, he was glowing. He was beautiful and growing big with their baby girl. He was a pure vision in Billy’s eyes. 

Since it was starting to cool down in the evenings, Steve and Billy have been going for walks and are currently at the park, walking around, watching the sunset while holding hands. 

Steve couldn’t help but watch all the kids playing with each other or with their parents and he lays a hand on his growing bump. Their sweetheart was kicking up a storm and was seemingly enjoying her parents stroll in the park. 

Steve thinks about her and how she’s gonna be so loved but that she’s gonna change their lives forever. In three months, this baby girl is going to be the center of his universe and he wasn’t prepared at all. 

Steve’s heart started to race as did his mind now thinking about how unprepared they are. They don’t even have any furniture picked out for the nursery, barely any clothes or supplies for her, she doesn’t even have a name yet since they haven’t discussed anything. He’s pregnant and isn’t going to college right away which is worrying him. All the sudden, the sounds of the kids giggled, birds chirping, and their shoes clicking against the concrete caused Steve to hyperventilate. 

He stopped walking and turned to Billy. 

“I want to go  _ home _ .” He states, sternly as he meant his parent’s house and not the apartment they’ve been renting, thanks to Billy gaining what his grandparents left his as soon as he turned 18.

“Okay.” Billy nods. He doesn’t ask questions and just brings Steve back to the Camaro. 

They drive back and Steve goes up to his room while Billy tells Steve’s mom about what happened and how he just started not feeling right. 

“-I don’t know, it just came out of nowhere. He was fine then it just hit him.” Billy explained. He sat on the couch with Steve’s mother who was listening intently, knowing exactly how her son felt. “I felt helpless so I just did what he said.” 

“He’s probably just doubting himself.” She says. 

“But why would he be doubting himself? He knows that we're here for him. I'm here for him.” 

“I know but he probably just needs space. Let him be for a while and go check on him later, okay?” 

Billy sharply inhales but slowly exhales out of his nose, sitting back against the couch while nodding his head. “Okay.” 

Steve’s mother gives his hand a quick squeeze then she gets up to start on dinner since she has three more mouths to feed tonight. 

Later on, Billy went to go check on Steve to make sure he was okay. He lightly knocked on his bedroom door and pushed it open, seeing Steve lying on his side with his back to him. 

Billy carefully walked over to the bed and laid down beside his boyfriend. Steve turned around to face him and smiled. Billy can see the tear tracks along Steve’s cheeks but he smiles back at him, cupping his face in his palm. 

“I’m sorry, Billy.” Steve apologizes in the softest voice ever. 

“You don’t need to be sorry baby. I’m not mad at you at all, I just want to make sure you’re okay.” 

Steve shrugs and his eyes water again. He tries to hide his face in the pillow but Billy keeps his face steady in front of him, not wanting him to continue shying away from his problems. 

“Hey, talk to me.” Billy quietly pleads watching the love of his life breakdown. “What happened earlier?” 

“I don’t know I just-” Steve began to cry and Billy pulled him closer to his body, resting his cheek on top of Steve’s head as he cried. “I-I’m just very overw-whelmed with all this you know. I-I feel like I-I’m doing th-this all alone but I kn-know I’m not. I-I-I-I just-” 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay Steve. All this is normal, okay? Your mom told me she felt the same way when she was pregnant with you, it’s just part of the process apparently, I don’t know. But, you know I would never ever judge you for having these types of feelings just talk to me, let me help you, let me be there for you. I love you.” 

Steve bats his wet lashes up at Billy and his lips tug into a small smile hearing him say that. “I love you too.” He says and gives Billy a kiss, adjusting his head on Billy’s shoulder.

Steve slowly exhales through his nose and brought his hands to his belly, rubbing small circles around his bump as their girl starts to kick at his touch. 

“She’s kicking, Billy.” He says and brings Billy’s hand to his belly, letting him feel their daughter in there. 

Billy’s moves so that he is laying on his side and gently rests his hand on Steve’s growing belly, feeling their girl as well. 

Steve cards his fingers in Billy’s hair and sighs. “What’re we doing, babe?” 

“What do you mean?” Billy asks as his finger tips danced across the stretched fabric of Steve’s shirt. 

“Do you think we made the right decision going into this pregnancy?” 

Billy doesn’t know what to say and just shrugs again, asking Steve again what he means. 

“Well, you know we’re gonna miss out on so much because I’m having a baby but at the same time I’m so happy to be having this baby with you. I just feel like I’m stuck and that my feelings aren’t valid..” 

“Your feelings are always valid, babe.” Billy tells him and looks up at Steve, lightly pressing his chin into Steve’s belly. “You should’ve talked to me about this instead of hiding it.” 

“I know but I-” Steve began to cry again. He’s been very emotional lately and plus his hormones are so wild that he can never catch a break. “How did I get so lucky to be with you and to be having a baby with you.” 

Billy smiles and pushes himself up, crawling back up towards Steve, kissing his boyfriend. “I love you so much. The stars aligned for us to be together and have this baby.” 

“I love you too.” Steve sniffles, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend. He was in love with him, he was  _ so  _ in love with him and knows that their daughter is going to be so loved.

After their conversation, Billy pushes Steve’s shirt up and kisses his belly, leaving his lips lingering on the warm skin. She was moving around like crazy knowing her daddy was close. 

“Hi sweetheart.” He whispers to Steve’s belly. “Daddy’s here, baby.” 

Steve loved hearing Billy talk to their daughter. It was the sweetest and most heartwarming thing in the world.

“I love you so much.” Billy continues. “And I love you mommy even more.” He kisses Steve’s belly again then gives Steve another kiss before moving up to lay beside him. “We’ll figure it out, baby. I don’t know how but we will.” That was exactly what Steve needed and he was grateful he had Billy. 

**-Two Months Later-**

Steve’s mom, Karen Wheeler and Joyce threw them a baby shower at Steve’s mom’s house. He had no idea and surely was surprised to see all his friends there to celebrate their baby. They had a fun time together with their friends at the shower and Steve felt so loved knowing all these people care for them and for their baby. 

However, when he got home that night, he was least expecting the surprise Billy had for him all along. 

They were back at their place and Steve was so ready to crawl into bed and cuddle with his body pillow. 

“C’mon babe.” Steve heaves a quiet sigh, holding his hand out for Billy. “Time for bed.” 

“No.” Billy says and smirks at his boyfriend. 

“No? Why not?”

“Because, I hav e a surprise for you.” Billy then covers Steve’s eyes and his smirk turns into a smile. “Trust me.” He adds. 

“Ugh, no more surprises babe.” 

“I said trust me. Now walk forward.” Billy says as he leads him down the hall. 

They come up to a door and Billy opens it after removing his hands from Steve’s eyes. 

“Okay.” Billy says. 

Steve opens his eyes and gasps at the sight before him, bringing his hands to his hand. He looks around the finished nursery for their daughter that Billy did. He walks around and takes in all the detail and work that was put into this room for their girl and gets emotional seeing everything in its place.

Billy was smiling at him while leaning against the doorframe, watching Steve go through the room. 

“Billy, this is-” Steve picks up a picture of him and Billy that was taken over the summer of them looking at each other, looking so in love. He turns to Billy and rushes to give him a hug and kiss. “It’s beautiful babe. You’re the best boyfriend and daddy ever.” 

Billy stares at Steve with loving eyes while Steve keeps looking around the room. 

They share a sweet moment together and Steve puts the picture down just taking in the room that their little girl was going to be staying in. She’s a lucky little lady and she’s not even here yet, must be nice. 

**-One Month Later-**

Steve was in labor and has been in labor for almost an entire day. He aimed for a natural birth but about halfway through he tapped out and needed some relief, so he got an epidural. 

After getting his epidural, Steve was able to get some sleep but it didn’t last long because soon after that he was ready to push. 

He had Billy by his side as he worked to deliver his baby girl and she was almost here. 

“Big push Steve.” Doctor Sawyer was down in between his open legs, guiding him through the delivery. “Deep breath in and push! Two, three, four, five-“

As Steve pushed, he had Billy in his ear whispering sweet words of encouragement to him while he worked to bring their daughter into the world.

When his doctor reached ten, he let go of his spent breath and laid back against the bed.

“One more big push Steve and your little girl will be here.” She says. He had already delivered the head and her shoulders but he just needed that last push to get her out.

“One more push baby.” Billy moves the hair that was sticking to Steve’s forehead and smiles down at him. “C’mon, you can do it.”

As Steve’s contraction built up, he gripped behind his thighs and pushed into the pain using every last ounce of energy he had left. 

“Good job! Here she comes!”

“Oh my god!” Billy beams watching his daughter fully come out into the doctor’s hands. “Aww Steve, she’s here.” He started to tear up and swallowed the giant lump in the back of his throat.

Steve looks down as Doctor Sawyer happily places his daughter onto his chest and it hits him, she was here. 

After a long, agonizing nine months, his baby girl was finally here. 

He musters up enough strength to grab his baby and talk to her. “Hi baby.” He cups her bloody, hair filled head and lets out a breath as an exhilarating feeling filled inside him while staring at his sweet baby girl. “Hi honey. I can’t believe you’re finally here.” 

Billy bends down, so in love with the sight in front of him. It was a magical moment for both of them as their daughter had just been brought into their lives. She was so perfect, even at just minutes old. 

“You were amazing, baby. I’m so proud of you.” He says and kisses Steve’s forehead, then plants a kiss onto Steve’s lips. 

Once everything was taken care of, they were left with their baby and Steve had her on his chest asleep, under the blanket while Billy was sitting next to him on the bed. He had his hands folded in his lap, keeping his eyes on their girl as she slept. 

“You know, babe, this is right.” Billy says and Steve looks up at him, confused. “This. Everything about this is right. No matter what I’ll never regret choosing this life, living it with you and being her father. You guys are my greatest blessings and I love you both in more ways than one.” 

Steve stays quiet and cranes his neck up, puckering her lips for Billy to kiss. They do their three kisses and look down at their daughter knowing they created the most beautiful creature out of the love they have for each other. 

Steve slowly shakes his head and happily sighs as tears fill in his eyes. “I never thought in a million years I’d be so in love with someone but I am, with you and with our daughter.”

“I know.” Billy nods, eyes watering. He kisses Steve once more and reaches into the pocket of his jacket, from where it was hanging on the chair beside the bed, and pulls out the small velvet box. He plays with it in his hand while talking to Steve. “I had a whole plan to do this somewhere romantic but this is more special and intimate.” He flips open the box and Steve gasps seeing the silver band. “Will you marry me?” 

Steve swallows and nods his head. “Yes.” He exhales and kisses Billy as he slips the ring onto his finger.

He looks down at the baby and presses a gentle kiss to her head, “What do you think of mommy and daddy getting married?” He asks her. She whines in her sleep and the two teenagers laugh at her response. “I think it’s a good idea too.” Steve adds, getting another kiss from Billy while the two take in everything about this moment.

**-Three Years Later-**

It’s their daughter’s third birthday and Steve and Billy threw her a birthday party at Steve’s mom’s house. 

They have been doing great raising their daughter, Olivia, and can’t believe she’s already three. The first year of her life, Steve nor Billy went back to school and instead worked. His mother would watch her for them and even agreed to babysit her grand baby so they could go to school. They took classes at the local community college and were slowly getting their lives back on track. 

At the party, most of their friends came to celebrate. Everyone came to spoil their sweet little girl who was so much like Steve and Billy it was hard not to tell she was theirs. They just did cake and she was currently playing with some of her uncles frosting all over her sweet chubby cheeks having the time of her life. 

Steve was sitting with Livy and his mother while she ate some pieces of the cut up hot dog he got for her. He was making sure she ate some real food and not just sugar all day. Billy was manning the grill so he was standing over there talking to Hopper. 

“So,” Joyce sat down across from Steve at the table, next to his mom. “Are you guys gonna have another?” She asks. 

“I don’t know.” Steve says, while keeping an eyes on his daughter. “I mean Billy and I aren’t opposed to the idea but we want to wait maybe a few more years before we try for another one.” 

“Yeah. Well I’m sure if you guys have more kids they’ll be as beautiful as this little cutie.” She says and Steve smiles, rubbing a hand on his daughter’s back.

“Aww, what do you say Livy?” He asks and she was too busy munching on her hot dog to answer. “Thank you, Joyce.” 

“You’re welcome.” She winks at both Livy and Steve then carries on having a conversation with Steve’s mother for a while. 

As the party began to die down, the guests were leaving and no one could find Livy. Steve was trying not to worry because he knew she had the tendency to use the bathroom or go get something by herself, but there were a lot of people there today so she could’ve easily walked out of the yard. 

They were all looking for her, literally everywhere, and Billy found her. He ran into the house, thinking the worst as well, and saw her passed out in the living room. He tells Steve and they both fawn over the sight. 

“Looks like our girl is partied out.” Steve says and gets a wet rag to clean her off. He puts a blanket on her then they go back to cleaning up. 

Later that night, the family of three return back to their apartment, Billy holding their sleeping daughter in his arms while Steve wheels in a cart full of her wrapped gifts. They go to her room and Steve helps Billy take her shoes off then get her changed into her jammies. Halfway through she wakes up and looks around seeing her mother sitting in front of her, but her father was nowhere in sight. 

“Daddy.” She calls out for him, still looking around. 

“What babe? I’m right here.” He tells her, sitting on the other side of her. She moves and wraps her around him, falling right back to sleep in his hold. 

“Aww, I guess someone just wanted cuddles from her daddy.” Steve says, and kisses Billy as he holds their girl tightly. “Let’s let her sleep with us tonight.” 

“Alright.” Billy says and kisses the top of her head. 

They finish getting her dressed in her jammies then carry on to their room. Billy lays her in their bed and kisses her forehead then they make their way to the bathroom to have a quick shower. 

Afterwards, they join their baby in bed and kiss each other goodnight then suddenly hear giggling come from in between them. 

“What’s so funny, missy?” Steve asks

“Nuffin’ mommy. I hads a good birfday.” She says in that voice of hers. 

“You did? Well daddy and I are happy that you had a good birthday.” He says and kisses her cheek, Billy kisses the other one, squishing her in between them. 

They pull away from their daughter and lay down, getting comfortable under the covers. Billy brings an arm around his daughter as she laid on her side facing Steve, still smiling at him. 

“Okay, silly girl it’s time to go to bed.” 

“K mommy. Nigh’.” 

“Goodnight baby.” 

“Nigh’ daddy.” 

Billy smiles and kisses the back of her head. “Goodnight sweetheart.” He says and the little family all fall asleep for the night. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
